User blog:KingDedede8888/Dedede's Thumbnail Request Page!
ANNOUNCEMENT: I'll be quite inactive for a while, but i might do a few thumbnails during this time. Just not as many as i did before. Hey guys, Dedede here! So... I haven't been getting much inspiration for writing battles, so before it finally shows up, i should have something to do to not being considered inactive by you, right? So i decided that i'm gonna make thumbnails for whoever wants! :D "What the hell? It isn't April anymore, Dededidiot! Everybody can do thumbnails now!" Yeah, NEARLY everybody, there are still people who can't or simply don't want to make thumbnails, so i'm here to help! So, let's get down to business... Current Requests *Grant Danasty vs Voldo by DealySinner21 *Rex vs Iron Man by DinoHunter531 *Astro Boy vs SCP-682 by ArachnoGia *SCP-682 VS Kirby by Wolverine-man *Guts VS Jason Voorhees by Wolverine-man *Goliath VS Gargos by Wolverine-Man *Diablo VS Riptor by Wolverine-Man *Cheetahmen Battle Royale by Wolverine-Man *Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long by Quauntonaut *K.I.T.T. vs Christine by PacManIsGr8DontH8M8 *Big Hero 6 vs. Night Raid PacManIsGr8DontH8M8 *Erza Scarlet vs Undyne by ArachnoGia *Segata Sanshiro vs Captain Falcon by Boss52 *Haohmaru vs Jago ''(Remastered template) ''by Arigarmy *Mario vs Frisk by Boss52 *Chojuro vs Kirito by Boss52 *Donkey Kong vs Bambina by Boss52 *Medusa (Kid Icarus) vs Yveltal ''(Purple Ryu vs Scorpion Template) ''by MagicRock *Ninja Bryan vs Dr. McNinja by GameBoyAdv Requests Fulfilled Popeye vs Bugs.png|Popeye vs Bugs Bunny by Arigarmy Gengar vs Vlad.png|Gengar vs Vlad Plasmius by Quauntonaut Ruto vs Robo-Blart.png|Ruto vs Robo Blart by Alpha71 Madoka vs Superman.png|Madoka vs Superman by MickySR2112 Star vs Ruby.png|Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly by Quauntonaut Master Chief vs Captain Titus.png|Master Chief vs Captain Titus by Alpha71 Poison Ivy vs Domino.png|Poison Ivy vs Domino by Boss52 Eden vs Cyris.png|Cyris vs Eden by ArachnoGia Zero vs Sol Badguy.png|Sol Badguy vs Zero by ArachnoGia Zod vs Doom.png|General Zod vs Doctor Doom by RioluCraft FTW Rokko vs Lilac.png|Sash Lilac vs Rocco Chan by Ganime Spongebob vs Phineas.png|Spongebob vs Phineas by MagicRock Nepgear vs Serrah.png|Nepgear vs Serah Farron by DealySinner21 Lucina vs Xenovia.png|Lucina vs Xenovia Quarta by DealySinner28 Spyro vs Goliath.png|Spyro vs Goliath by MickySR2112 Mewtwo vs Tetsuo.png|Mewtwo vs Tetsuo Shima by ArachnoGia Superman vs Sentry.png|Superman vs Sentry by GameboyAdv Jon vs Etika.png|Etika World Network vs JonTron by MikySR2112 Sanic vs Sonic Boom.png|Sanic vs Sonic Boom by PuasLuizZX Yamcha vs Sayaka.png|Yamcha vs Sayaka by PuasLuizZX RWBY vs Power Rangers.png|Team RWBY vs The Power Rangers by MickySR2112 Noob vs Mantis.png|Noob Saibot vs Psycho Mantis by Boss52 Devil Dinosaur vs Indominus.png|Devil Dinosaur vs Indominus Rex by ArachnoGia Peter vs Maka.png|Spider Man vs Maka Albarn by ArachnoGia Indominus vs Fulgore.png|Indominus Rex vs Fulgore by Wolverine-Man Knuckles vs Applejack.png|Knuckles vs Applejack by Wolverine-Man Bane vs Wesker.png|Bane vs Albert Wesker by PacManIsGr8DontH8M8 Asura vs Spawn.png|Asura vs Spawn by Wolverine-Man SA-X vs Predator.png|SA-X vs Predator by Wolverine Man Discord vs Deadpool.png|Discord vs Deadpool by Wolverine-Man Dust vs Zero.png|Dust vs Zero by PacManisGr8DontH8M8 Chief vs Fett.png|Boba Fett vs Master Chief by Arigarmy Chojuro vs Kirito 2.png|Chojuro vs Kirito by Boss52 V1 Chojuro vs Kirito 1.png|Chojuro vs Kirito by Boss52 V2 Category:Blog posts